Hell's Wedding Bells
by OhThatNK
Summary: It's supposed to be the happiest moment of any girl's life. Spoilers for the final chapter of Dorohedoro.


**Hell's Wedding Bells**

It was to be the happiest moment of her life.

She couldn't believe just how lucky she was as her father led her down the aisle and towards her soon-to-be husband, blushing as she realized that now all eyes were on her. Smiling faces seemed to greet her everywhere she looked as she scanned through the rows and rows of seats surrounding her. Friends, family... everyone was there to share the special day with the happy couple. Well... mostly everyone. Having grown up very close with her parents, the bride still felt somewhat confused and distressed knowing that her fiance was somewhat distant with his own. He once mentioned something about having been adopted, but, realizing it was sensitive topic for him even as an adult, she never pried much deeper into that. What she did know, however, was that he had apparently been abandoned by his parents when he was but a baby; A comically over-sized blue hoodie was all that he had with him. He still wore it on occasion, although it was quite large for even an adult. While grateful for the roof over his head, he admitted to his future bride that something always felt off about his background. He was a baby when they found him surrounded by rubble after the aftermath in Hole all those years ago and yet all his life he felt as though there was something important that he remembered from that time that he'd somehow, almost purposefully, locked away in the back of his mind. He tried not the think about it too much.

When the bride finally met him at the altar, she gazed up at him in adoration. They'd been dating for well over a year before he finally popped the question, which, to his relief, was met with an enthusiastic "yes". She could tell he'd saved up for the finest ring he could get when he carefully slipped it on her finger. Her man always had an eye for 'bling'. From then on out preparing for the wedding seemed to have rolled by so fast. The venue, the reception, the honeymoon... everything fell into place so perfectly and now here she was exchanging vows and rings with her soulmate. With a kiss their marriage would be official. She bit her lip in anticipation. She could feel her heart skip a beat as he lifted up her veil. Their eyes closed as they brought their faces close...

A hush fell over the audience...

There was an audible tear...

... And something about this suddenly felt _very_ wrong.

Instead of his lips, she'd met... teeth? Were those teeth? She'd kissed him plenty of times before but even she could tell those teeth weren't right. Not at all. She nervously wrinkled her face. Judging from the sudden screams she heard from the guests and the horrified gasp by the priest, maybe it was just better if she didn't open her eyes or move at all. Her attempt at remaining blissfully ignorant, however, was shattered when she felt two huge, clawed hands roughly grab her by the arms as whoever she was kissing pulled away. Slowly, hesitantly, the bride finally opened her eyes and her cry died right in her throat.

The thing towered over her, well over eight feet tall, its skull-like face looking right back at her with a long tongue hanging out almost obscenely. It had large horns and a long,forked tail. Huge bat-like wings spread out intimidatingly behind its powerful form. She felt herself shivering in the creature's grasp. She scanned it up and down. A familiar suit was straining against its body, somehow just barely holding together. Ripped pant seems revealed bits of fur on his now misshapen legs that ended in now comically over-sized shoes for his... _oh good grief,_ his hooves. Was this thing her husband... ?

"Y-Y-You..."

He cut her off immediately, ignoring the surrounding chaos as he mused to himself, "It hasn't really been 50,000 years, has it? Damn. What's going on back there... ?"

The bride forced herself to speak up, despite the terror washing over as he brought his attention right back to her. "W-Who... what are you?"

"I'm a devil, you lowly human. My name's Chidaruma" he replied, almost puffing out his chest with pride when he watched the color draining from her face. She could feel herself growing weaker, heavier...

 _ **PLOP**_

Chidaruma carelessly let her fall to the ground while she fainted, hands on his hips in a satisfied manner as he watched the other humans scrambling away like insects. His old personality, memories, and powers were finally rushing back (albeit apparently prematurely, not that he was going to complain about it) and now all he needed was to go back to Hell. He summoned a door but paused for a moment, looking back down at the bride then back to her parents before flashing a wicked grin. He grabbed her by the hair.

"Oh yeah!" he mockingly addressed his 'in-laws' as bent down close to her head, "I can keep the wife, right? _Mom and dad?_ Haha, what am I saying. Of course I can. I do whatever the fuck I want."

With that, he roughly picked her up into his arms, kicked the door open, and carried her over the threshold into Hell. The door immediately vanished behind the two and the room became silent.

It was the last anyone ever saw of the happy couple.


End file.
